


Learning With You

by Ketty_ai



Series: That Binds Us [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Future Mpreg, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Sex, but not in this part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8558533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketty_ai/pseuds/Ketty_ai
Summary: With conviction he says “do you wanna practice?”“W - What??” ok so maybe he could feel a little prideful in getting the great Sasuke Uchiha stuttering, and actually gaping. “Uh” a nervous laugh escapes his lips, rubbing the back of his neck, he looks anywhere else but at Sasuke “we could..you know” he bites his lower lip. What had he done? He’ll never admit it to anyone - especially Sasuke - but he really was a dobe. Even if by some crazy miracle Sasuke agreed, how could they practice? They’re both guys, it can’t work unless you’re a boy and a girl, right? Naruto closed his eyes, fully expecting Sasuke to throw a punch. He’ll let him, if he was in Sasuke’s position, he’ll throw one too. The punch never came. He was about to open his eyes, but then he felt Sasuke move. Ok so here it was. He’ll let Sasuke punch him for such a stupid suggestion - but only once - he admit he was wrong to- “Ok” His eyes flies open to stare at onyx did he just..? Sasuke looked back at him no sign of joking evident in his expression.





	1. Lesson 1: Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this chapter a couple of months ago but then took it down because of some errors. I'm soo sorry about that and will not do it again without heads up. This idea started off differently, but then I decided to make this into a series. This part is actually the back story, and a challenge for me to work on smut writing.
> 
> Please mind the tags and I may add more as the story continues...currently i'm editing three more chapters, and I think this will most likely be ten chapters. This is slash/yaoi/ males having sex with other males. You have been warned. They are also very underage...so...yeah.
> 
> This is my first story posted here, and I have many planned, If any one wants to beta this story please email me, I will be eternally grateful.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

The day started out like any other. Team 7 met up at the bridge for training, to which Kakashi sensei was late as usual with yet another excuse no one believed. Sasuke and Naruto was paired together to spar, while Sakura partnered with Kakashi sensei. After another day of rigorous training, Kakashi sensei sent them home.

Reluctantly Sakura went off ahead of them because of a prior engagement, so the boys - arguing like always - headed home.

Just a normal day like always, but that’s when it all starts to change. The sky had darkened, and the streets nearly empty, nothing out of the ordinary. That’s when they hear muffled noises coming from the direction of a nearby alleyway. Both looks at one another, both having the same thought _someone may be in trouble_.

Being Ninja - no matter how low ranked - naturally they spring into action.

They quietly but quickly made their way towards the alley to sneak up on any potential threat if need be, only to stop dead in their tracks at the sight before them. Dark blushes spreads across both boys cheeks at what they see.

A woman’s back against the stone wall, her legs wrapped around the man, hugging tight as he thrust into her. Sweat glistening off their exposed skin, her head thrown back as moans of ecstasy escapes her lips.

Quickly they averted their eyes, and dash away from the scene as fast as they can. Neither say a word till they are far away from the alley.

“Were they….” Naruto trails off, not being able to bring himself to finish that sentence. His face still heated from what he had saw, and his body felt funny. He’s never seen something like that before. Sure he’d seen perverted pictures before to master his sexy jutsu, but nothing closely graphic at what had just happen.

Sasuke nods slightly, seeming to choose not to verbalize a response.

They continue their walk in silence. Naruto’s mind continuously replaying the scene over and over again, refusing to stop to his dismay. The image of the woman’s face, the expression frozen in time. “It looked” he finds himself voicing without thinking - something he does often - “like it felt good” immediately after the words leaves his mouth he regrets. How embarrassing he just knows Sasuke’s going to laugh at him.

Sasuke looks at him with his usual blank expression, when he speaks, it’s as if they’re casually talking of the weather “sexual intocourse is suppose to bring about pleasure dobe” he looks back forward, paying attention as he walks “if done right that is.”

Naruto eyes widen as the Uchiha’s statement _No Way!_ “Sasuke” he starts hesitantly

“Hn” is his only reply.

“Have you ever…” again, he can’t bring himself to say it. _This is so embarrassing_ , he should just shut up and stop talking. He’s already almost to his apartment anyway, then he and Sasuke would go their separate ways.

Still the curiosity is eating him up inside. Sure he knows that Sasuke has his own fan club, but no one has ever heard of him acting on it.

To his amusement, the Uchiha’s pale cheeks looks slightly pink “of course not dobe” his voice remaining the same tone he always spoke “we’re twelve” he looks at naruto as if he’s an idiot- Which is the usual look he gives naruto - “we’re too young to do something like that”

“Oh” he’s never thought about age restriction, in fact he’s never thought of it at all until now. He can see his apartment building now. He wants to let the subject go, but it seems his mouth doesn’t want to listen to his brain “how old do we have to be?

” Sasuke’s silent for what seems like forever, till Naruto thinks he’s not going to answer. They reach the point where they would normally separate. The Uchiha would normally make a right leaving his hyperactive rival, but instead he stopped walking altogether, Naruto following his example. “Depends I guess” he finally replies.

“Depends on what?”

For a brief second Naruto could see irritation cross the raven’s features “I don’t know” he says as if it physically pains him to admit he doesn’t have all the answers. And Naruto suspects it probably did.

Naruto blinks, looking at the other boy. All this is confusing, he has more questions..oddly he wants to talk about it more. He looks at the apartment building, then back at his companion. He’s never been curious about this subject before. Usually when someone would mention it, he’ll call them a perv or laugh it off. But for some reason, right now, he wants to talk about this.

Not only that.

He wants to talk about this with Sasuke.

Maybe it’s because they’re somewhat friends now. They’ve saved each other’s lives a couple of times, and unlike the perv of a teacher he has, Sasuke’s actually his age, and a boy like him. Making up his mind he looks at the other boy “wanna come up?.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto continued “we can talk more”

“And what makes you think I want to talk?”

He had a point. Dejectedly he shrugs his shoulders. Figures Sasuke would turn him down “oh well, see you tomorrow Sasuke” he smiled, then proceeded to walk towards the building, only to have Sasuke follow behind him. A small smile formed on Naruto’s lips. _Typical bastard. Always acting so high and mighty, refusing to admit things_.

They walk into the apartment, and Naruto locks the door behind him. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room, hands in his pocket, looking around the small room. “Have a seat”

His answer’s an acute nod before the raven sit down on the old worn out couch. Sitting next to him, they both sit in silence, staring straight ahead, for what seems like an awkward lifetime before Sasuke broke it “did you invite me here so we could just sit here dobe?”

Naruto blushes his embarrassment. Of course he didn’t want to waste the bastards time, but he was finding it hard to put into to words what he wanted to ask. He knows this is unusual. On any normal circumstance he would blab away without any thought, but this feels important, more delicate.

“ I was getting to to it bastard!” Sasuke rolls his eyes but says nothing. Naruto calmed, finding looking down at his feet more interesting than looking at the guy next to him. “Have you ever thought about..you know.. _it_?”

“...I’m going to revive my clan one day” Naruto nearly scoffed, leave it to the prick to word it in such a way.

He was going to say something smart to rile up the Uchiha, when the image of the man and woman flashed in his mind once again, he blushes darkly, happy that he’s not looking at Sasuke. Then he remembers something “Sasuke” this time he looks at the boy. Slightly surprised that it seemed that Sasuke was looking at him all along “earlier you said ‘if it’s done right’ how’d you know that?”

The Uchiha gave him his signature unemotional stare “what?”

“When I said it looked like it felt good” he explained “you said it’s supposed to ‘if it’s done right’ how’d you know? Is there a way to do it wrong?”

The Uchiha sighed and rolled his eyes “are you that naive Naruto? Everyone knows not everyone does it right, some are bad at it”

That thought brings panic to the blonde. What if when he’s older and fell in love - fantasize that it’s Sakura- and she laughs at him for being bad at it? For doing it all wrong. The thought scares him. What if he was bad? How can you get good at it? As soon as he asks himself the questions, the answer pops up instantly. It was simple. Just like wanting to be Hokage, he has to train.

Many times he’d try a new jutsu and sucked tremendously at it, but he’d gotten better by doing one thing.

Practicing.

Training rigorously when no one else's believed in him.

So if he wants to be good at doing …’it’

He’ll have to practice.

He’ll have to train.

Yes, that was it, just like the old saying ‘practice makes perfect’

But this isn’t like when he was learning new jutsu.

He could train by himself for that. No, this is a two person job, he’ll need someone to practice with.

But with who?

He glances at the raven beside him.

It makes perfect sense now. That’s why he felt so compelled to talk to Sasuke. The universe is telling him he needs a partner to practice with so Saku- um - his future wife won’t laugh at him. So he’ll know how to do it right!

Genius!

With conviction he says “do you wanna practice?” he makes a point by looking the raven in the eyes But as soon as the words leaves his mouth, he feels foolish. It doesn’t sound so genius saying it out loud as it did in his head. It doesn’t help that Sasuke’s eyes had become saucers.

“W - What??” ok so maybe he could feel a little prideful in getting the great Sasuke Uchiha stuttering, and actually gaping.

“Uh” a nervous laugh escapes his lips, rubbing the back of his neck, he looks anywhere else but at Sasuke “we could..you know” he bites his lower lip. What had he done? He’ll never admit it to anyone - especially Sasuke - but he really was a dobe. Even if by some crazy miracle Sasuke agreed, how could they practice? They’re both guys, it can’t work unless you’re a boy and a girl, right?

Naruto closed his eyes, fully expecting Sasuke to throw a punch. He’ll let him, if he was in Sasuke’s position, he’ll throw one too. The punch never came. He was about to open his eyes, but then he felt Sasuke move. Ok so here it was. He’ll let Sasuke punch him for such a stupid suggestion - but only once - he admit he was wrong to-

“Ok”

His eyes flies open to stare at onyx did he just..? Sasuke looked back at him no sign of joking evident in his expression. His body now facing toward the blonde.

“Let’s take it slow” he continues “first we should…” he looks hesitant “kiss”

“Kiss?” Naruto repeats “but we’ve already done that! What does that have to do with…’it’?”

Memories of said kiss still irritated him to no end. The girls didn’t have to attack him for it, it was clearly an accident, if he wasn’t pushed, their lips would have never collided. Those girls acted like they were the ones kissed, it was even his first one.

Sasuke rolls his eyes “that was just a peck dobe!...sex...you can’t just go into. There’s steps you have to take”

So maybe he didn’t know that, but the bastard doesn’t have to talk to him like he’s an idiot.

Ok he always does, but that’s beside the point!

“Fine” he huffs irritated at how Sasuke was talking to him like he was some child, but then a thought came “so...how’d we start?”

This time Sasuke blushes “like last time I guess”

Naruto refrains from pointing out that last time he was pushed.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he turns his body to mirror the ravens, his eyes look down at his rivals lips They look so inviting, he’s never noticed before how nice they look. Hesitantly he leans forward leaning on his right arm to get closer to the other boy, and Sasuke processes to do the same. The blonde closes his eyes, and feel their shoulders brush and warm breath danced across his skin. His nerves resurface, and just when he’s about to pull away Sasuke closed the rest of the distanc. Soft lips met his, at first neither moved.

After a couple of seconds they both pulled away “dobe, we’re suppose to move our lips”

“How?”

“Don’t you see couples do it all the time? We just have to do what they do”

Naruto inwardly growls, _the stupid bastard keeps treating me like a child_.

This time Naruto moves forward, connecting his lips to Sasuke’s. The raven’s the one to slowly move his lips first, and Naruto does his best to follow. he can't help but to think how awkward this is, He certainly can’t see what the big deal is about kissing. It’s not as great as people claim.

After a couple of more seconds, he feels he's getting the hang of it once it seemed they were in perfect sync. Slowly he starts to understand why people like it so much. But it’s still awkward, because he doesn’t know where to put his hands. One dug into the couch cushion holding his weight, while the other laid in his lap balled in a fist.

Sasuke licks the bottom of his lips, and the blonde jerks back “what the hell bastard! What was that for?!” _why would he do such a nasty thing? Just when I was starting to enjoy it too_

Sasuke looks at him unimpressed “it’s called french kissing, that’s how the adults do it...are you really this clueless or are you playing with me? You can’t be this innocent, considering you used sexy jutsu looking at naughty pictures.”

Naruto’s left eye twitch in irritation “you know what ya bastard, how’d ya know all about kissing anyhows?”

“Everyone does dobe” is his only response before leaning back towards Naruto, and even though he’s still irritated, the blonde meet him halfway. Their lips collided once more, and their mouth move with one another. This time when Sasuke tongue grazed Naruto’s lips, the blonde follows instinct and opened his mouth letting the raven in.

It feels weird having someone else's tongue in his mouth, but oddly not disgusting, in fact it made it all the more enjoyable. Sasuke tasted like mint and something...something he can’t quite put his finger on, but he know it was addicting. The tongue retreats then dive back in a couple of times, as if beckoning him to follow, so he does. It doesn’t take long for their tongues to fight for dominance.

He wants more, but it was hard to accomplish from the angle he’s in, so he leans in more into the Uchiha, bringing the hand on his lap to fist at the other boy’s shirt.

He feels Sasuke wrap an arm around his waist bringing him closer, instinct brought his own arms to wrap around the raven’s neck, leaning his body weight into his companion.

The arm not wrapped around the blonde’s waist came up gripping his hair, deepening the kiss.

Naruto’s mind feel like mush. The taste...he knows what it is now...it’s Sasuke….and ...it’s intoxicating, he wants more...needs more.

He’s not sure how much time had passed, but soon he’s running out of oxygen, and it seemed Sasuke was too because they both pulled away.

Both panting, they have a moment where they only looked at each other eyes, arms still wrapped around one another, Sasuke’s lips are pink and swollen., eyes slightly glazed. Onyx eyes lowers to his lips, now Naruto suspects he might look the same.’“well”, he says to ease the intensity of it all “ya think we did it right?’

“Hn” eyes still on the blonde’s lips “but we should still practice”

And Naruto couldn’t agree more.

With that lips met lips once more.


	2. Lesson 2: To Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for all the support I revived on my first chapter, I really didn't expect it. All the comments, kudos, and bookmarks brought tears of joy to my eyes. I write a lot in my spare time, and came up with so many plots for fanfiction, and only wanted to share my ideas with everyone, so to see that you guys like it....I'm so grateful.
> 
> This chapter is not beta'd, but I couldn't resist posting it for you all. I just took my finals today and BAM...ALL A"S BABy. So I couldn't hold my excitement in and...well here it is.
> 
> Constructive Critisim is welcomed, but all hateful and trolling comments will be deleted.
> 
> I already have the outline for the entire series, but I'm opened to suggestions and ideas (if I'm able to fit it in)
> 
> I hope you enjoy

Nothing changed, if anything, it was as if nothing ever happened between them. Onlookers would look at them and have no idea the agreement that had transpired between the two. It wasn’t a verbal agreement to pretend as if everything was the same, it was just that, It was.

 

They were still teammates as well as rivals.

 

Training to do what the grownups did was just another form of training. It didn’t change that Sasuke was an arrogant prick that just really got under Naruto’s skin. It was frustrating really. The way all the girls fawn over him, and the guys constantly wanting to challenge him, even while Naruto was standing right there, ready to fight.

 

Did they ever take him up on his offer? No, they would either ignore him or brush him off as if he was nothing, only wanting the great Uchiha. They’ve always looked at him as if he was no competition, always underestimating him. They acted like he was some type of loser or something. He understood why the adults threaded away from him, making him an outcast, he had the nine tailed fox sealed inside of him.

 

A beast.

 

A monster.

 

The adults feared him.

 

However, none of the children were aware of that fact, they Just thought he was useless, a loser.

 

It was frustrating, he was not bad looking himself, why did Sasuke get all the glory?, and with more training, he’ll surpass the bastard and one day become Hokage. The greatest and strongest Hokage who’ve ever lived! And Sakura would stand proudly by his side believe it! All she saw now was Sasuke, but once he'd proved himself, then she’ll finally know who she’s meant to be with.

 

Last night didn’t change anything. After they’d kissed - made out- It had admittedly been a little awkward at first. The awkward silence and avoidance of any type of eye contact was quickly diminished once the stupid bastard opened his mouth, resuming his usual cool demeanor ‘See ya around dobe’ he stood, and left without a backwards glance.

 

The next morning, they were back to their usual routine. Nothing was awkward, Naruto barely even remembered it.

 

Ok maybe he was a little nervous before going to team seven’s meetup spot, but only because he had no idea what to expect from the bastard. He didn’t want the bastard to act weird around him, or make a big deal or something. It’s not like he thought the other boy would tell or whatever, it’s something neither of them would want to get out. Right? But all trace of worry was evaporated when the Uchiha regarded him in his usual aloof way.

 

They’d been given a D-rank mission, which entitled babysitting a council member's five-year-old granddaughter. Who had to have been a demon masquerading as a child. She’d pulled his hair and bit him multiple times for no apparent reason, but was a complete angel to the stupid raven. He could find solace in the fact that his beloved Sakura shared his pain with the equal amount of torture she’d received from the stupid little brat, if it wasn’t for the fact it was over both of them fighting over Sasuke.

 

Ugh, seriously, is there any girl not fighting over Sasuke!

 

Even after their successful mission from the land of waves, the missions they received were mainly -mostly - D-rank. Only one other C-rank was given to their team, which was by all means...irritating.

 

During all that escapade, the thought of what had transpired the night before, and the agreement, had never crossed his mind. It was not until after the horrendous boring mission was completed, and the group was sent home, that he was reminded full throttled.

 

The group crossed path with team ten; Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji, automatically lead to the current argument between the two females.

 

“I Said get out of my way pig”

 

“Make me forehead! I was here first. You’re in my way”

 

The glares seemed like actual sparks flying between them as they growled at one another. Naruto knew they’d use to be friends, but had no idea why the rivalry started. Being used to watching from the sidelines because no one would play with him, the outcast orphan child - though he didn’t know why at the time - one of the only things he could do other than pranks to get attention- was observe the other children, and he remembered the two being friends.

 

He also remembered Sakura being bullied and Ino being the girl that rescued her, he suspect that's what started the friendship. Why they had a falling out, he had no idea, but one thing he was sure of, he was not getting involved while they went at each other’s throats. Girls are scary after all.

 

He looked off into the distance with his hands behind his head, staying out of the verbal battle in front of him. He could see some people walking by glancing their way at the attention grabbing girls, and most just walked by without sparing a look, most likely used to the antics that is in Kohona and the ninjas.

 

He turned from the villagers and looked at Shikamaru who looked bored and saying something to Chouji, who was eating chips like always. The guy must have like a magical endless bag or something. That or secret compartments in his clothes with more bags of chips. His stomach chose that moment to growl, and he chose to not bring attention to himself, when the girls was angry, anything could set them off and leave him as their new target. Man I’m hungry, could use some ramen right now. Both seemed exasperated at yet another meaningless fight between the girls. Glancing next to him, he was surprised Sasuke was still standing there. It was not like any of them had any task to do as a team. They were free to go home, and Sakura stopping to argue with Ino wasn’t something that was preventing the raven from doing so.

 

The Uchiha just stood there with no expression on his features, hands in pockets, paying little to no attention to the girls before him. That made him curious. Why is the bastard still here? What are you up to Sasuke? Shikamaru and Chouji might still have other things to do for their training, or maybe they were walking Ino home, she being the only female member and all, or maybe they were going to hang out. Naruto didn’t know, but them sticking around wasn’t unusual.

 

Naruto sticking around was pretty simple in itself, he’d always found any opportunity to walk with Sakura. Sometimes in hopes her letting him actually walk her home - which hasn’t happened yet- usually she would tell him to get lost, but she hadn’t yet so he would wait.

 

Sasuke on the other hand, would disappear before either of them half the time. So the question still remained...why was he still here? It was highly unusual for the Uchiha to stick around longer than necessary, especially over something so trivial.

 

Said boy glances at him, catching the blonde off guard. He quickly avert his eyes pretending to look else where, he could practically feel the Uchiha roll his eyes. Both boys return their attention back to the girls upon hearing Sasuke’s name.

 

“Just because you’re in a group with Sasuke-kun, doesn’t mean you have a chance with him” Ino folds her arms, smirking at the pinkett “why would he want something he has to look at every day, and has a giant forehead”

 

Wait, when did the conversations change? Ah! I must've really been thinking too much! Who cares why that bastard is still here, but why do they always have to argue over him anyways.

 

“It’s because he’s always with me that he’ll fall harder”

 

The two stared death glares at one another once again, the argument seemingly not over.

 

“Naruto” the familiar low voice coming from his rival/teammate. Naruto nearly jumps out of his skin, When did the bastard get so close without me sensing it? Damn it! I have to always be alert If I want to be a great ninja! The raven was now standing closely next to him, closer than usual, but not too close for discomfort. “Let’s go”

 

An argument or maybe an insult was ready to leave his lips, but the raven continued as if knowing the objection the other boy was about to give “training remember” his voice so low only reaching the ears of the blonde.

 

That was the moment everything came rushing back. The agreement to train, so that they wouldn’t be bad at sex when the time came. What they’d done last night, and the realization of why Sasuke stayed. The notion was...weird in a sense, and he had no idea how he felt about it. Sasuke wasn’t waiting for Sakura so that they could all head home as a group. No, he was waiting for Naruto so that they would have alone time for their special training.

 

Naruto didn’t know whether he should laugh or be amused that the great Uchiha waited for little old him yet not saying anything to keep others from being suspicious. He wasn’t given the time to mull over it before the other boy began walking away as if he hadn’t said anything.

 

“Look what you did forehead! You chased him away! Ino screamed

 

“Me? It was you bird brain!”

 

Thinking fast so it didn’t look like he was following Sasuke, Naruto said the first excuse he could think of “Well Sakura-chan, I’m goin on ahead” he scratched behind his head, laughing sheepishly, “I forgot...I have to make ramen, it can’t make itself ya know”

 

Shikamaru glances at him briefly before Chouji catches his attention, but other than that, his comments didn’t seem to acknowledge him. It would have been disappointing if he didn’t understand with the commotion going on right in front of them.

 

He chose not to mull over it, the blonde - as casually as he could manage - ran off in the direction the raven disappeared to.

 

Refusing to be surprised again for letting his guard down, he sensed the raven waiting for him before he rounded the corner.

 

“Oi bastard, you could have waited for Sakura” he says, not looking at the other boy, hands in pocket, hoping to appear uncaring.

 

“I wasn’t aware Sakura was apart of our after hours training”

 

The undeniable blush that spread across his cheeks couldn't have gone unnoticed “that’s not what I mean you bastard and you know it!”

 

“Psh” the Uchiha turned to walk, and the Uzumaki trailed behind him muttering insults as they headed to his small apartment.

 

=======

 

Nerves had return upon entering his small home. They had agreed on this arrangement, and so far they’ve only kissed. But it was inevitable that more would take place, however when that would be, was unclear.

 

Determination course through him in waves. This was like any other training session. He would tackle it on in full force. So letting his nerves get the better of him was not an option.

 

Sasuke was sitting on Naruto’s couch, looking just as chilled as usual, while Naruto made a show of fetching a cup of water. Though he was determined to continue on with the lessons, something in his gut was trying to tell him something, making the whole ordeal more overwhelming than it should.

 

“Last time” came Sasuke’s voice from the other side of the room, catch Naruto’s attention, causing him to nearly choke as he took in a huge gulp of his water “the position was in a weird angle” he looks at Naruto then pats this thighs with both hands, “try sitting on my lap this time”

 

If he hadn’t sat his cup down and was still drinking, he was sure he’d spit his water out in shock.

 

“And why the hell would I sit on your lap!? That doesn’t even make sense!” the nerves of this guy “what do you take me for anyways? We’re suppose to be practicing, and you want me to sit on your lap? Are you crazy? How’re we supposed to kiss if we’re facing the same ways anyways? Huh?”

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scoffed “idiot”. He stood up and walked over towards Naruto, without a word, he reached for the blonde’s arm and pulled him against his body.

 

Chest connected to chest. The shock and surprise was what made his heart skip a beat.

 

“What the-”

 

He was silenced when the warm soft lips pressed against his, just a peck, that turned into two, before becoming a slow tantalizing kiss. Whatever he was going to say before was quickly forgotten as he awkwardly respond.

 

Not as awkward as the previous day, in fact, he felt more comfortable now that he had the mechanics down pat.

 

He felt the other boy’s arm wrap around him, while the other cupped the right side of his cheek. Naruto fist the sleeves of the other boy, not caring where his hands ended up.

 

Sasuke pulled back slowly and Naruto found himself automatically chasing the Uchiha’s lips. Luckily Sasuke didn't make him chase long, they connected once more, while sasuke slowly stepped back, Naruto followed his steps to stay connected.

 

Finally breaking the kiss, an arrogant smirk appeared on Sasuke’s lips before he sits down on the couch, that they were now standing infront of, never taking his eyes off the ocean blues, pulling Naruto down with him.

 

Naruto leaned in for another kiss as he sat next to the raven, but said boy stopped his advances by bypassing his lips, letting his own ghost above the other’s ear. His warm breath tickled. Naruto barely resisted the shiver that threatened to run down his spine.

 

“Have you ever touched yourself Naruto?”

 

He gulped, his mouth opening only to close repeatedly, words was suddenly a difficult thing to produce.

 

He knew what the raven meant, he wasn’t that stupid. He’d heard some of the village teenagers talk about it plenty enough. He’d learned a lot of things, being an outcast meant no one really paid much attention to you unless they had cause.

 

“No” it came out soft, more vulnerable than he intended, but honest.

 

He’d never had the desire to do what the older boys talked about. How they would make they would ‘jack off’ thinking of the ‘hottest girl in the village’ at that time. The ‘hottest girl’ always seemed to change.

 

Sasuke leaned back just enough so that their eyes could meet “touch yourself for me”

 

A huge blush spread across the blonde’s skin, making him look like a tomato he was sure. And frankly he was damn tired of the constant blushing, and it frankly needed to stop.

 

“Why?”

 

Sasuke rolled his eye’s “we’re practicing remember?” He lays a hand on Naruto’s thigh, rubs down slowly, before his hands moved up, dangerously close to his privates. Naruto forced himself not to looked down at that hand that moved up and down, instead he kept eye contact with the one that caused an involuntary tremble, and shaky breath from him. Never had he felt that way before, and didn’t know what to do with the unclassified feeling.

 

“And what would you do?” The thought of Sasuke watching him do something like that was already an embarrassing and nerve wrecking thing, and he didn’t want to be the only one feeling that way.

 

“I’ll watch...and other things.”

 

Naruto nodded, not sure what other things meant. breathing in deeply, preparing himself mentally before standing up. Though he refused to look, he could feel Sasuke’s eyes on him as he pulled down his pants and underwear. The funny feeling of his blood moving down in one direction, of having Sasuke’s eyes on him, on the knowledge of what they were about to do, was doing things to him.

 

He looked down his own body, seeing his once limp member slightly thicker than it’d ever been. Still facing away from Sasuke, he could hear the other boy stand up, and the rustling sound of clothes told him that Sasuke too was undressing.

 

“Take off your shirt too” Said Sasuke from behind him.

 

He did what was told of him, first removing his headband, and letting it drop on top of his pants, still not turning around.

 

He nearly jumped when he felt Sasuke’s hands touch his arms, but he kept stalk still, unsure of what to do. Sasuke was standing right behind him, so close that his breath tickled the back of Naruto’s neck. His hands rubbed up and down Naruto’s arms slowly, as he whispered into the blonde’s ear “ready Naruto?”

 

Naruto gulped, not wanting to voice his hesitation. He had came up with this plan, had thought it would be like any other training, but this feeling was more than he could handle. It was a different territory, one that he wasn’t so sure he was comfortable with.

 

He nods anyway, not wanting to be showed up by Sasuke. “Believe it” he said, proud that his voice managed not to falter. Sasuke backs them up, hands still on Naruto’s arms, guiding him down as he sat, Naruto sitting right there on Sasuke.

 

A naked Sasuke.

 

A naked semi hard Sasuke.

 

He could feel the erect member pressed against his cheeks. Sasuke pulled him back so that back was to chest. Sasuke must have been leaning back against the couch, he spread his legs, letting his hands smooth over Naruto’s skin. Naruto’s head rested at the crook of Sasuke’s neck, giving Sasuke plenty of room for the view.

 

Naruto hitched his breath when Sasuke’s hands rubbed over to his chest grazing his nipples. The feeling rushed down a feeling he definitely liked. He could see Sasuke at the corner of his eyes, mouth slightly open, can feel the rapid speed of the other boy’s heart, noting he was not the only one nervous.

 

“Spread your legs a little Naruto, like mine” he commanded huskily

 

Naruto did as told “you seem to know a lot”

 

“I read”

 

Sasuke’s trembling fingers left hot trails each time they rubbed against him, going lower and lower. Naruto looks down, following the hand, he could see his own prick looking more thicker, almost fully hard just from anticipation.

 

Sasuke hands go lower, just below his belly button where it rested “touch yourself for me” he whispered.

 

Naruto lowers his own hand down to his member, and placed his hand over it, not sure what to do.

 

“Rub it”

 

He does so, palms his semi erect member and watched with fascination as it stood up fully. He was sure if his underwear was still on, it’d be soaked by now.

 

“Wrap your hand around it and move it up and down”

 

Naruto did as instructed, the pleasure coursing through him in waves. He pants and leans his head on Sasuke’s shoulder as he moves his hand faster, eyes closed, hips canting forward.

 

He heard, as well as, felt Sasuke panting. Felt the hardness under his bottom harden more, felt his cheeks rubbing against them as the met the thrust of his hand. The feeling was like none other. His fist moving up and down his prick. And the hardness of his teammate friction between his cheeks.

 

“Ahh..” his voice was no longer his own, he kept rocking back and forth, speeding up his movements, chasing the pleasure to...he didn’t know...he just needed to chase it.

 

“That’s it Naruto..fa-” he moans, his arm wrapped tightly around Naruto’s chest, thrusting his hips up, letting his manhood rub between the blonde’s cheeks.

 

Hearing Sasuke breathless words of encouragement urged him on, moving faster until his body tensed up and wet white thick liquid shot out of him with such force causing him to see stars. His mouth opened in a silent cry, the liquid landing on his stomach and hand, before going boneless in Sasuke’s arms.

 

Satisfaction only lasted a moment, before Sasuke pushes him to the side. Naruto, too weak to do anything else, let’s his body be moved, finding himself lying on the couch with a leg splayed out on the floor.

 

Sasuke leans his head back, still looking at Naruto, as he gripped his own prick and pumped up and down furiously, eyes never looking away from the blonde.

 

Naruto was fascinated. He’d never really looked at another guy’s prick before. The way Sasuke paused briefly and squeezed the pink swelling head, and back down until finally the same kind of liquid erupted from him, landing on his stomach. Naruto lifts his eyes to meet the raven’ only to blush when he noticed onyx eyes still on him as the last drop ceased, making his skin grow hot from the gaze he was so unfamiliar with.

 

He’d never seen Sasuke like this before, cheeks pink with blush, looking wild and free. Did he look the same? Had that satisfied Sasuke? He liked it, he decided, liked seeing this side of Sasuke, and wanted to see it again.

 

The room was quiet, the only sound was the heavy breathing of both sated boys. It was Naruto who broke the quiet with a burst of laughter,

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, causing the blonde to laugh harder.

 

“What’s so funny dobe?” almost sounding offended

 

“That was AWESOME” he doubles over hugging himself to keep from laughing too hard. “Ugh” he realized his mistake, feeling the nasty dry substance on his belly, now on his arms. “I’m going to need to wash”

 

“Awesome huh?’ completely disregarded the rest of his statement, in fact, he sounded smug.

 

Way to ruin the mood Sasuke he thought deadpan, but then a thought occurred to him, bringing back his cheerful cheshire smile “I won”

 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioning, and Naruto elaborated.

 

“This white stuff, It’ cum right? I heard the older boys say when they touch themselves they cum. And I came first...so I won”

 

Sasuke stared at him, face void of expression and just blinked at him for a few seconds, before rolling his eyes at the blonde.

 

Naruto laughs more, the happiness at beating Sasuke the first time around erupted from his core, but not too loud to miss the “moron” coming from the raven.

 

Sore loser the glee never leaving him, even as his laughter died down to silence upon remember he was still yucky.

 

Oddly enough, he felt too drained to actually get up, too content to just stay splayed on the couch next to his teammate. “So we just had sex huh?”

 

Sasuke stood first, unabashed by his nakedness. “Debateable”

 

“What’ya mean?”

 

“There more to come”

 

At this point he could care less of what that meant, still too content to just lie there. With half lid eyes he watched as the raven moved further away from him “whaddya doin?”

 

“Going to wash first”

 

He could barely keep his eyes open to respond. He saw the other boy close the bathroom door, heard the sound of water running before he drifted off to sleep.

 

The smell of delicious ramen is what jolted him awake. He sat up and looks frantically around the small apartment, only to see no one around.

 

“Sasuke” No reply Maybe it was just a dream.

 

He stands up. Looked down at this body in disgust. The sticky dry substance still on his arms, hands, and stomach, telling him all he needed to know nope, definitely not a dream.

 

“Sasuke” he tried again.

 

No answer.

 

The thought that Sasuke left without a word after they did what they did was...honestly hurtful, but he quickly pushed away that emotion like he always did.

 

Guess I’ll get this sticky stuff off he stretched and yawned, making his way towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

 

``````

 

It was after he left the bathroom, that he’d remembered the sweet smell of ramen. There on the counter was a bowl of -now slightly warm - ramen.

 

“Ramen!!” his mouth watered with anticipation, he didn’t realize how hungry he was until that moment. He grinned widely picking up the chopsticks, ready to fill his belly. He stopped, noticing a note next to it. He picked it up, confused, and read.

 

Naruto

 

Made you your disgusting ramen, so eat after you’ve taken a shower.

 

Ps. I folded your clothes and left them on your bed

 

~ Sasuke

 

A small smile formed as he read the small note.

 

“bastard”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Honestly, I've never written a sex scene before, so this was both nerve wreaking and exciting. I know I need waaaay more practice, but it was fun to write.
> 
> At first I was going for "Awkward first time sex, with neither boys knowing what to do", but the scene end up having a mind of it's own...it probably didn't help that my besty told me his first sexual experience the day before I wrote this (It wasn't like our boys, but it put in my head not all first times are awkward)
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!
> 
> Till next time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first Chapter, sorry there was no 'playtime' but there will be in the next chapter. What do you think? 
> 
> Please if you see any mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.
> 
> Critics are welcomed and wanted but I will delete any comments that are just trolling.
> 
> I cannot promise when the next chapter will be up due to school, but all I have to do is edit.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed :) (I'm sorry I'm so nervous I have no idea what to say)
> 
> soo....till next time
> 
> byeeee


End file.
